Missing
by uk3-obeys-seme
Summary: Harry won the war but was lost. Years later Snape sends his mute 'child' to Hogwarts. The child has Harry's eyes. Slash, Non-con, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: **But, I'm not.

**Warnings:** Tort, N/C, OOC, Slash

**Rating: **M

**Summery:** Harry won the war but has been missing for three years. Know Snape is enrolling his 11-year-old mute child that no one ever knew about, the child has green eyes.

**Notes: **" Is speaking" 'Is Harry speaking'Don't like plot, don't read. Flamers will be banned!

**Chapter humor: **Draco walked into the room with pink tails and only an apron on. "Who wants strawberries short cake Hehehe!"

**Chapter one: Pain**

Harry was so happy, after all these years he was finally getting away from Snape and his affections. Few knew that after he defeated He-who-must-not-be-named Snape snuck up behind him and used a potion to knock him out. Well only he and Snape knew this. *****************************Flashback************************

When Harry had woken up he found that he was a lot smaller, in-fact he appeared to be about nine years old.

Harry saw Snape walk into the room where he was being held. He open his mouth to ask _"What the FUCK was going on" _Harry found that only hissing would come out. "Ahh, Yes… I can't have you blabbing about who you are to the whole world now, can I?" Snape said smirking at the look of horror that crossed Harry's face when he realized he could not talk. Harry's look changed to rage when snape said this, and he tried to yell more, thrashing and twisting around. He glared at him and tried to reach out to attak Snape, when he found that his arms and legs where chained to bedposts. _'bed posts…this doesn't bond well' _he thought looking down to find that he was wearing a green and black kilt…and nothing else, once again his eyes widening in horror.

Snape seemed to see the fear, again cross Harry's face because he said. "You should be glad I let you wear anything at all! In fact you should be glad I let you live. I would have killed you but for her eyes…those are her eyes" Snape said, looking wistfully at said eyes, before his face hardened and a look or crazed determination crossed them. Harry felt dread seep through him into his very core. "You will learn to obey me Harry, or should I say '_Shackle Snape'?_" Snape said as he walked up to the bed. Harry, freaked out, tried to force himself as far away from Snape as he could. "Oh no you don't, I let you live because you are part her! NOW! You will do for _**me **_the one thing she _would never do. _Give _**me **_the thing she gave HIM." Harry started thrashing around more as Snape rubbed his hand up and down his bare leg, sending shivers down the now 9 year olds spine. Harry started to shake, he knew where this was leading now and knew he could not get away. _"Stop, please, STOP!" _"Shackle dear, I can't understand you" Snape said almost lovingly. Smirking, Snape began to strip, taking off his long, thin black shirt first then reaching for his belt... ************************************Flashend.***************************** **

Snape: Glare's, "I am NOT like THAT!"

Me: "I know teacher, I sorry...but some people like this story any how".

Harry: (Not here at Quidage).


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: **But, I'm not.

**Warnings:** Tort, N/C, OOC, Slash

**Rating: **M

**Summery:** Harry won the war but has been missing for three years. Know Snape is enrolling his 11-year-old mute child that no one ever knew about, the child has green eyes.

**Notes: **" Is speaking" _"Harry speaking" _Don't like plot, don't read. Flamers will be banned.

**Chapter humor: **Draco walked into the room with pink tails and only an apron on. "Who wants strawberries short cake Hehehe!"

**Chapter 2: Help!**

Harry was turning 11 again this year and he would be attending Hogwarts...that was if he was good. Snape would not let him if he thought Harry was bad.

Harry was sitting in the library reading a book when he heard a loud 'pop' meaning Snape had come home. "Shackle darling, where are you?" Snape yelled. Harry groaned, but he got up and rung a little bell hanging by the door. Snape had these bells in all the rooms because Harry could not make loud sounds and he(Snape) did not want to wait for Harry to find him...after all Snape could aperate... Harry could not.

Not a second after Harry had rung the bell there was a pop and Snape was at the door. He smiled a smile that made Harry's blood run cold. Walking up to harry Snape pushed him against the wall, grabbing Harry's legs and raping them around his waste, kissing the much younger boy. All Harry could do was shudder.

'_Why can't he leave me alone?' _Harry wondered. Snape was arosed as was evident by his pulling up of Harry's skirt. Then before Harry had even known Snape had undid his pants Snape was pushing into him. Harry dug his fingers into Snape's shoulders letting out a pained grown. Harry would have left claw marks in Snape's shoulders if he had the nails to do it. Snape however had placed a spell on Harry's nails that prevented them from growing long enough to injure.

Harry was crying and moaning in pain at each thrust. Snape however was moaning for a whole new reason. "Oh! Oh god. Yes, sso good...LILLY!" Snape shouted as he came. A moment later Snape looked at the crying preteen and pulled away, letting Harry fall hard on to the floor. Smirking Snape moved to the door, turning to say "Make sure dinner is ready and on the table by 6: 30". When Harry failed to do anything Snape stopped. "WHAT WAS THAT SHACKLE?" Snape yelled, his easy to anger side taking charge. Gently Harry clapped twice, nodding his head for good measure. "Good boy" Snape said, then left.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and whimpered, pain shooting up his spine. He knew he should be used to it by now...But it still hurt, he had just got better at dealing with the pain. Still…NO matter how much pain he was in, he still had to make dinner. If he did not make it on time he would be beaten with a heavy, bluntly studded belt (Snape did not want to scare his darlings beautiful flesh after all) then forced to stand on sharp star beads in a tiny closet for any where from 2-48 hours. The closet was cursed and had electric like currents that ran through the walls making it impossible for Harry to lean on them. All in all it was nearly unbearable.

_What do you think?...I think I really should not be updating...I got NO REVIEWS! NONE! and a whole lot of alerts..._

Snape: You are one sick S.O.B you know that?

Me: Sorry! I can't help it. HORMONES!

Harry: *In awe and horror* Owe!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pulled hi self to his feet, hissing at the pain that shot threw him as he did so. Tears dripped down his face. Just two of tears… he did not want to redden his eyes. He felt blood trickle down his thigh and slide down to the floor, creating a red line down his leg. He looks down, seeing the few drops on the floor. At first he could not understand why he was bleeding, than he remembered. Snape had healed him the other day, trying to make harry tight again. '_That's why it hurt so much..._' Harry thought. It was not the first time that Snape had done something of the sort, however it hurt the same each time.

Harry groaned at the sight of the blood and looked around for a wash cloth. He did not appear to have one with him…harry bit his lip and put his hand between his legs, flinching at the pain, a few more tears coming to his eyes. He hated it when he ripped. Holding his hand there, he ran to the bathroom, winching with each step. He then grabbed some toilet tissue and pressed it to his torn rectum. He called it rectal tearing because calling it what it was upfront, without cold medical facts…hurt. His emotions were that of an 11 year old boy, but his mind was much older and he still had his memories. Getting a wash cloth he went back to the room and cleaned up the blood on the floor, making sure there was not even hint of a stain. He then ran to his bedroom.

The room was old and gray looking with a single lamp, a dresser, a desk and tile floor. The bed with its metal frame and gray blankets would not have looked out of place…if not for the fact that it was king sized and very soft. Harry did not like to look at that bed as he was never permitted to sleep alone at night. He, ether slept in that bed with Snape, or in Snapes bed. Although to be honest…he preferred his bed to Snapes, at least there was the idea of it being Harry's space. Harry would pretend that it was his choice that Snape was there and that he could tell him to leave if he wanted. He knew that it was not true, but he pretended. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:00. He still had time. Down stairs he heard snape leave to go back to work. The older man had only come back for his lunch and afternoon break. Shape often did that. In fact, harry was sure that snape had taken the period after lunch off just so that he could come home and have a midday fuck. Harry went over to the corner of the room and sat on his knees, facing the wall. He looked as if he was in time out, but in truth he felt comfort in facing the gray corner and seeing only the one color. It drowned out all of the rest of his world and made it easy for harry to not think. Harry was able to lose track of time and pain when he was in that corner. The room got darker and when harry looked at the clock again he saw that it was 5:15. He got to his feet and stood, looking at his corner one last time before feeling between his legs and being relieved that the bleeding had stopped. His magic had healed him just enough to stop it from bleeding. He put on a new skirt. He had hated skirts for a few years after snape had taken him, but now he just grabbed them and thought nothing of putting them on. He had no time to hate such trivial things. When he was dressed he went down the stairs and to the kitchen and started to make dinner. He was good at cooking. Snape had never had any complaints and harry now thought nothing of it. It was easy and snape never hurt him when he was cooking. About half way through cooking harry heard snape come home and thought nothing of it…until he heard a second voice fighting with snape. The voice sounded young and familiar. Then there was a sharp slapping sound and harry knew that someone had been hit, by the groan it was malfoy…._wait? MALFOY? _Harry thought, confused. A second later snape came in with Draco malfoy, prince of Slytherin…only, Draco looked to be about 11 as well…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at Draco and found himself not only shocked, horrified and scared for Draco but….very, very jealous. This was mostly due to the fact that it appeared that Draco could still speak English, lucky Bastard he was. After another moment harry looked the other boy over. The blond boy was dressed in a simple white shirt, blue tie and…shorts. There went the jealousy again. Snape met Harrys' eyes for a moment, casting a deep, sharp glare making harry look away. After all, Snape was already angry. Why would Harry choose to push the insane man further? He was not stupid, just de-aged.

Snape had gone back to talking with Draco, who was just starting at harry and most likely trying to figure out who that 'girl' was and why 'She' looked so familiar. Snapes reaction to this was another slap and a shake of Draco. "Are YOU LISTENING TO ME BOY?!" Snape shouted, his voice echoing off the walls of the kitchen. Harry chose then to back away and go back to cooking, turning his back to the scene. Draco grunted and made some sounds, small feet stumbling on the tile floor. "NO! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!" He said. Harry could hear the tears, confusion and anger in his voice; then the sound of yet another slap and a body being pressed against the wall. "Listen here and listen well boy. You will do as I say or I might as well dispose of your body and use it for potions ingredients. Or is that too hard for your puny little mind to understand?" Snape asked. There was no reply. "Good, it seems that you can be taught. Now, we have some work to do in order to change that telltale hair, don't we Apep Tomb?" He asked Draco. Harry did not know why, but that name…gave him vast humor. He did not know what Apep meant, but Tomb was bad no matter if it was an old book or a crypt. It left one decently sure that Apep was not related to roses or happy things.

It was another moment before the sound of the boy was heard as he was being pulled out of the room by Snape. Harry shrugged and went back to cooking. Years ago, the mere idea that Draco being enslaved did not shock...much less perturb him, would have made him run in fear. (Mentally mind you.) Now, a small…tiny… (Large) part of him was glad that Snape would now have someone else to abuse. Maybe he could get away with only chores. It's not like Draco or Apep would know what those were.

Inattentively harry wondered if Draco would be going to school as well, and it that was the case, how would Snape stop him from telling the world what happened to both himself and Harry? Then harry shrugged again. Snape would figure it out. That man tended to hyper focus on any plan until it was totally fool proof.

From the other room there was more shouting and splashing. It must be in the bathroom. There was a loud crash and then a scream. Harry had to admit that Draco was giving it his very best go. But as soon as Snape pulled out his wan-yep, there it was…A stinging hex., followed by... Harry winched. That curse was unforgivable for a reason…full 30 seconds to boot. Draco was silent after that. Harry did not blame him in the least. Snape had gotten Harry to do very demeaning things with the use of that curse. After a few more minutes Harry set the table for three. He hoped that was what Snape wanted.

**Hello. I do apologize for this late up date. You see, I was going to beta it, the I realized, You all may prefer an update instead. I OWN NOTHING.**


End file.
